


你有颜色

by xyy8



Category: RPS, Rollover Protection System
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyy8/pseuds/xyy8





	你有颜色

陈宥维x陈涛  
木子洋x灵超

陈宥维x灵超  
木子洋x陈涛  
出轨文学

“喂，洋哥，你今天回来吗?不回啊....好吧，少喝点酒”话还没有说完，灵超的电话就被挂了

仔细算算，这是木子洋这个月第八次加班了，灵超点开手机刷起了微博哈哈哈哈，这个时候，微信发了个消息，原来是他之前为了给朋友凑人头加的颜色群

“怎么还发gay片??” 灵超想退出，却不小心点开了，视频倒也不长，前戏还挺温柔，看的灵超渐渐喘起粗气，有反应了，灵超看了一眼自己的下面，算了算时间，木子洋有一个月没有和灵超做过了，小年轻哪忍得了这些，暗自说了声“草”扔开手机，拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了润滑剂和自慰棒

灵超躺在床上，双腿分开摸了摸自己的后穴，发现已经有点湿了，挤了点润滑剂，抹在了后穴上，深出了食指慢慢插进去，一个月没有被进入的后穴，显然有点敏感，灵超不经意间就叫出来，本性淫荡，没过几分钟，一根手机已经可以连贯进出了，灵超缓缓的插入第二根食指，第三根

终于扩张好了，手指离开了后穴，后穴一张一吸，被开拓的粉红一片，灵超打开了按摩棒，先在外面刺激了一下，在慢慢的插进去，一点一点，灵超的整个身体也开始慢慢变红了，按摩棒进了一半了，灵超一狠心，插的更深了，按摩棒还在震动，反复的刺激着灵超的内壁，灵超也控制不住了，开始快速抽插起来

“唔...” 灵超挺了个腰，射了，可按摩棒还在体内，不会自动关闭，处在高潮不应期的灵超，很快迎来了第二次高潮，灵超迅速把按摩棒拔出“啵”

休息了一会，灵超爬起来去了浴室洗澡，越发现自己下体好像流了点血“不至于吧?算了，过两天去看看医生吧，也好久没去了”

此时另一半在酒会上的木子洋可没有那么幸福了，一杯一杯的酒下肚，终于，这些讨厌的啤酒肚开始一人搂着一个女伴往楼上房间走去，这些女的，嘴里说着不要，可谁不知道过了今晚就会有一笔不错的收入打到银行账户里去呢，木子洋嘲笑了一番，晃了晃头往楼上走去

“救...救救我好不好” 木子洋在走廊里被一个人缠住了 木子洋推开了他，他又缠上来，就像一条蛇一样，路过的服务员好像在窃窃私语些什么，木子洋无奈的扶额，“行，我带你走” “谢...谢谢你”

也许是今天酒喝的太多了，木子洋不知道为什么就把他带回了自己一直睡的酒店房间

木子洋随手关上了门，男子抱上了木子洋的腰说“我...被下药了，我不用你负责，你能不能...能不能”灵超一个月没有开荤说明木子洋也是，正在青壮年，有人投怀送抱，不起反应还是男人吗，更何况，声音还这么魅 “你叫什么”木子洋低下头捧起他的脸对视“我叫...叫陈涛，是个演员” “我木子洋，别人都喊我李振洋，记住了吗” “记住了...唔”木子洋亲了下去

木子洋托起陈涛的屁股，陈涛双腿环上木子洋的腰往床边走去，倒在了床上，木子洋和陈涛亲着，手上却没有闲下来，解开了陈涛的裤子，脱掉了陈涛的衣服，嘴巴分开的时候还牵出了银丝 “帮我脱，用你的嘴巴” 木子洋的恶趣味上来了，低着头站在床边看陈涛跪在床上，一点一点用牙齿解开拉链，陈涛贴近了木子洋的腹部，温热的鼻息撒在木子洋身上，一股暖流从脑海直冲腹部到了下体，下体已经坚挺了，陈涛实在咬不下内裤，抬着头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着木子洋 “草” 木子洋狠狠的亲了下去，自己脱下了内裤，从床头拿了个没有开封的润滑液开始挤

也许是被下药的缘故吧，陈涛的后穴格外的烫，木子洋潦草的做好了扩张，在后穴外面摩擦“想要吗?” 被情欲迷乱了眼的陈涛嘟囔着喊要 “要什么?” “要，唔...要你操我” “我是谁?”木子洋还在不停的磨着陈涛 陈涛咪开眼睛“你是木子洋，木子洋，操我好不好，老公” 木子洋扶着自己的肉棒就插进去了，两个人都发出了叹息

陈涛看着木子洋“你动动嘛”说完双手环上了木子洋的脖子亲了上去 两个但是很久没有开荤的男人，木子洋又有这么多坏心思，搞的陈涛又害羞又爽，说慢一点，木子洋真的就慢下来，脸皮薄又不敢说让他快一点，只能自己抬起腰，自己送两下，可是这样太累了，厚着脸皮说“木子洋你快一点好不好” “叫我什么?” “老公，老公快一点操我，啊...慢...慢一点” “一会让我快，一会让我慢，你到底想怎么样” “唔....快点操我....”陈涛的后穴突然就收紧了，木子洋深下手，堵住了陈涛的马眼，趴在陈涛耳边说“等我一起” 木子洋加快了速度，和陈涛一起射了

休息了一会，木子洋抱着陈涛去浴室里清洗，清洗完以后陈涛醒了过来，后穴吸住了木子洋的手指，木子洋又硬了，挖了点身体乳就插了进去“不..不要了” “真的不要了吗?可它好像比你实诚，说欢迎我呢” 木子洋把陈涛压在镜子前，陈涛手撑着台子，头低着，被木子洋的速度带动着，木子洋在背后说到“你抬头看看自己，好骚啊” 陈涛抬起头看了一眼，自己被木子洋后入着，胸前的两个红缨被玩的充血，脖子和身上有好几个草莓，反观木子洋，什么都没有“不...我不行了，让我射吧，好老公，求求你了” 陈涛扭过脖子撅起嘴巴要轻吻，木子洋亲了下去，也释放了

白洗一个澡，又要重洗......


End file.
